User blog:Aywassup1/Possibly the longest story on the wiki
So, ill wake up and eat my 7 bowls of cereal like i always do then those 11 scrambled eggs with an entire bottle of ketchup and 5 pieces of toast, and after that ill eat the 52 packets of oats with 3 bananas and 2 apples cut up, then my mom will drive me to mcdonalds ,(we'll get 3 big mac meals) then ill go on the wiki and stalk gamerZ, (jk i dont do that) then ill talk trash about cosmickai, (also joke, id never do that) then ill PRAISE discord resistance for being the best mod (also jk, i dont worship ppl) then.... ILL WAKE UP FROM THAT DREAM! then ill go downstairs and go on the computer and on the wiki and ill google how do hack fandom, and they are always wrong lol, so then i starve myself like i always do, and not eat any breakfast, lunch, or dinner, for the next 8 weeks. ill stay on the computer for that whole time, (bathroom breaks, of course) then ill go on discord and write a dumb sto- AND THEN I WAKE UP AGAAAIN LOL so then im questioning all these long dreams im having in the night, they are really wierd. then i get out of bed, then i DONT go on the computer and have a bowl of cereal like a normal person, then ill go outside and BULLY all those kids and make them go home and cry to their mommies! then, before they leave ill say "GO DIE YOU STUPID DEGENERATES!" then my mom will come and give me PERM ban so i can never go on again ...then i get bored ..and even more bored... and then i go on the computer anyways because i am a stupid disobedient rat. so then my mom finds out and then i get locked in my room and never be able to come back out, and then i BREAK THE DOOR DOWN, then my mom calls the co- AND THEN I WAKE UP AGAIN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so then my rich mom drives me to the keg in her lamborghini URUS. then i get a breakfast.. that costs 700 dollars (its not even that big), then she drives me to the lamborghini dealer to pick out my car (its my birthday) then i pick out the Lamborghini Centanario LP-770 - 4 Roadster that costs 3 million dollars. then she says "do u want the carbon fibre option?" (it costs 250,000 dollars for carbon) and i say no. JK LOL I SAY YES, and then I WAKE UP LOL then i wake up and.. its dark outside... and then i go back to sleep, and NOTHING HAPPENS TO ME! so then i wake up like i normally do, and go on the wiki, then i come off. and then I WAKE UP WOOWOOWOWOWOOWOW So then i look at the clock, and it says 10:00, but there is a problem. it is... dark outside, and at that time of day? so i look outside and there is a notification on my phone (iphone X in case u were wondering) and its a new app! and it states the following: "Never settle for those awkward feelings of being alone ever again. MalO is an exciting and interactive experience that will keep you engaged and intrigued. The anxiety of social situations can be nerve-racking, but after just a few hours of MalO you will soon forget all about those painful emotions of disappointment. Be part of the new craze that is quickly becoming the next social substitute. Remember, the more you participate, the more MalO will engage you. Your experience is completely up to you. Absolutely NO ADS. Enjoy!" so im like YEEEESSS THIS IS FOR ME so i download it, and then i realize...its not on my apps list, and there arent any shortcuts to it. after 5 hours of nothing, i get a photo texted to me. its of a school i used to go to. but, there is a creature IN the photo, and its a really creepy thing. then after 6 hours after THAT, another photo. and this keeps going ...after 24 hours. these photos are still coming, but this time, its of the complex i LIVE IN (still with the creature in it), but then after 48 hours.. the photos CHANGE AGAIN. this time its real-time photos WITH ME IN IT! the thing is, with these new photos, that creature is in close proximity to ME! and this keeps going ...until 90+ hours have passed. the photos stop coming. im minding my every day life, and then, i see that creature in the corner of my eye. i legit pooped myself.. and peed.. and i also threw up, and also... snot came out of my noes..... and ears (ill stop now LOL) and as soon as i looked at the creature, i DIED. JK LOL it just... dissapeared. i kept staring right at the spot it was at..... and then... the creature popped up in my OTHER corner of my eye... and then i lost it from there. i ran around, i called the cops, got sent to an insane asylum.. and then when i was there, that creature was always there to greet me when i was in the cell. then, i got sent home! and when i was about to go to bed, but there was a knock on my door, and i looked through the peep hole (from now on, the story will be continued through the eyes of this guys friend.) he looked through the peephole, and that same creature was at the door, and he was about to turn around... (we will refere to the creature as "maLO" now) maLO forced the door open, and well, maLO killed him. from now on, the SCP foundation has had to confiscate ALL phones infected with maLO, and there are so many of them. oh yeah and i didnt bother with grammar, sorry Category:Blog posts